


Long Days

by Raithne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raithne/pseuds/Raithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is a third year law student. Levi is an unorthodox professor known for giving short, to the point lectures with a ridiculous amount of hostility. Erwin likes him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayantiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayantiel/gifts).



Professor Levi was not an idiot, so he _must_ have noticed that Erwin was staring at his ass during the lecture. But, as usual, Erwin went completely ignored. This wasn't unusual – there are so many students, the majority end up ignored. But Erwin knew Levi consciously ignored him for professionalism’s sake; the man cared little about following the rules of the university, but if it could cost him his job, it was probably better to keep them under wraps as much as possible.

If he took too long Hange would come looking for him, so Erwin lingered only shortly after class was dismissed.

“You can’t wait until we get home?” Levi drawled from his desk. He was gathering papers in his hands, trying to set them straight for the next lecture. When Erwin didn't reply, he looked up at the younger man disapprovingly.

“I have class in ten minutes. People are expecting you elsewhere. Is it that fucking hard to wait until the end of the day?”

Erwin hoisted his bag a little higher on his shoulder and walked down the lecture hall.

“Just a quick kiss,” he mumbled, bending forward to press his mouth to Levi’s.

There were times when Levi had responded with enthusiasm, even in the workplace. Erwin had fond memories of Levi’s personal study; he also had fond memories of almost being caught in this very lecture room. Today, however, was not one of those times. The smaller man allowed only a peck before he pushed his much broader student off him with surprising strength.

“Get your ass to your next seminar, Smith.”

Whether Levi liked to play around or not depended on the day – his moods were unpredictable. The last time Erwin came over to the man’s apartment, Levi wouldn't stop touching him in the school hours before. Untroubled by the man’s state, he gave his professor a winning smile and did as he was told. He could wait.

Levi’s day ended at five – Erwin’s a little later. By the time he was finished, Erwin was tired and he had a headache, but he was no less eager to spend the night at Levi’s. It was a thirty minute bus drive to the man’s apartment.

Levi had a small place on the west-end of the city. He lived on the thirtieth floor of forty, so Erwin always become unnecessarily fidgety in the long elevator ride, partially because the elevator’s carpet still had an ‘unidentified’ stain on it that was actually his.

The door of Levi’s apartment was slightly ajar (Erwin had texted him when he arrived) and when he entered, he saw that Levi had already started cooking dinner.

“You need to get a car. That bus takes too damn long,” Levi said without looking up. Erwin didn't have a good look at what Levi was cooking, but it smelt delicious and he had a suspicion it was steak. Upon closer inspection, it was indeed steak. It looked expensive, and almost done. He grabbed Levi by the waist and pulled the man back into him, kissing his ear and moving his hand to the inside of Levi’s thigh. He’d been patient all day, after all.

“Maybe I should just move in, would save us a lot of time.”

“Get off me, Erwin, I'm trying not to burn dinner,” Levi huffed, wriggling out of the man’s embrace.

Dinner went smoothly, probably just as Levi planned. They spoke a little about Levi’s third dissertation, but as someone in his third bachelor year, Erwin understood only a little of it. He stood up and cleared the table before Levi could, and loaded the dishwasher in as orderly a fashion as he could.

“You've got it bad, Erwin,” Levi said as he sauntered over. “You must really want a passing grade this semester.”

“I know you won’t grade me on my ability to load your dishwasher,” Erwin said as he grabbed Levi by the waist and hoisted him unto the kitchen counter. “And you won’t grade me on how well I fuck you, either,” he said before Levi could open his mouth.

Levi’s lips crooked upward a little and he ran his fingers through Erwin’s hair before pulling the man in for a kiss. It was slow and steady, and Levi let Erwin take the lead. With Levi on the counter, it was a lot more comfortable to kiss the shorter man. Erwin liked teeth and tongue and rough sex as much as the next person, but today he was keeping it to a simmer. When Erwin broke the kiss and slipped a hand underneath Levi’s shirt, he saw the older man was already almost gone. His eyes were closed and he was leaning into Erwin’s touch, his head lolling back a bit when Erwin pressed their hips together.

“We’re not doing this in the kitchen,” Levi managed to stutter. Not one to ignore Levi’s demands, Erwin grabbed Levi under his thighs and hoisted him up. Unprepared, Levi grabbed onto Erwin’s body and clasped his legs around the man’s waist as he began walking to the bedroom.

“You fuckin’ _brat_ I swear—”

Erwin dropped Levi unceremoniously on his bed, immediately covering his body with his own. He didn't leave an inch of the man untouched. He grabbed the back of Levi’s head and pulled it back, exposing his neck for Erwin to claim. They only pulled apart to rid each other of their shirts.

Erwin went for the newly exposed skin immediately, biting an already-bruised spot on Levi’s chest and moving down to mouth at his abdomen. Levi was a lot smaller than him, and definitely didn't do sports like Erwin did, but he managed to have impressive musculature anyway.

Erwin felt Levi’s hands grab at his hair, but he wasn't pulling it like he was prone to do. It was more like he was petting him. Erwin moved a little lower still and undid the buttons of Levi’s pants before looking up at his professor from under his eyelashes.

Levi’s face was flushed, and when he saw Erwin had stopped he looked away, embarrassed. His hair was a mess, the hickeys on his neck and chest were prominent and his lips red from biting and he was a sight to behold.

“You’re beautiful.”

It slipped out unintentionally, but if bothered him, Levi didn't show it. He pushed against Erwin’s head, trying to guide him lower. When he lifted his hips, Erwin took the hint and pulled off the man’s trousers, briefs with them, and took the head of Levi’s dick in his mouth. He sucked, the sound obscene and ridiculously loud in the empty bedroom, and then he took Levi deeper, eliciting a sharp moan from the man.

“Get the lube.”

The way he said it, Erwin almost heard a please in there. Before he could move off Levi’s dick to get it, he heard the drawer of the bedside table open and close and felt Levi coating his fingers in the liquid.

Erwin moved back and Levi’s dick popped out of his mouth. He gave on last lick to the underside of his dick before pressing his lubed finger against Levi’s entrance and circling it. Finding surprisingly little resistance he pressed his finger in, careful to watch Levi’s face for any discomfort. He was tempted to take Levi’s dick back in his mouth but he was pulled up to eye-level instead so that Levi could kiss him.

“Add the another finger,” he murmured against Erwin’s lips.

“Already?”

“I, ah, prepared beforehand.”

That went straight to Erwin’s dick. He sat back and slipped his finger out of Levi, who moaned at the loss. His jeans had been straining against his dick since they started, but now he was uncomfortably hard and he removed them, throwing them somewhere on the floor. Levi would disapprove later, but for now the man just wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck and pulled him back for another kiss, grinding their dicks together.

This was so much better without clothes.

Erwin poured some more lube unto his fingers and pushed his middle finger into Levi till the knuckle before adding the second one. Levi pushed back against his hand, grunting as he tried to get Erwin to hit his prostate. When Levi let keened, high and long, Erwin knew he’d found it. He pressed against it harder, letting his fingers circle the spot. When he thought Levi might lose it, gasping for air with his mouth half open, eyes half-lidded and unfocused, Erwin added a third finger.

Levi’s hips moved with the rhythm Erwin had set; a slow, steady one that allowed Erwin utter control over the older man. When he felt Levi tense, the telltale of his orgasm nearing, Erwin pulled out his fingers with a soft, obscene _pop_ and took the lube in hand again, spreading it over his dick.

Levi watched with what seemed like only mild interest. He’d slowly gotten off his high after being denied orgasm, but when he saw Erwin was ready he moved in a more comfortable position, hips raised. Erwin pulled Levi closer by his legs and the older man wrapped them around Erwin’s hips loosely.

“Are you ready, _professor_?” Erwin asked, dropping his voice an octave lower for Levi’s sake. The man shuddered under him but nodded his consent, and Erwin pressed against Levi’s entrance. With just the head in, Erwin already felt like it was too much. Levi was always so damn tight, _too_ tight almost and Erwin groaned, dropping his head unto Levi’s shoulders.

“You’re so _big_ ,” Levi cooed, his fingers grazing against the shaven hairs on the back of his head. “Always _so good to me_.”

Erwin pressed the rest of the way in, biting into Levi’s shoulder to stop himself from making too much noise. Levi was good at a lot of things, but putting his filthy mouth to good use was one of Erwin’s favourites. With Erwin’s hips snugly seated against Levi’s backside, Erwin pulled back before snapping his hips forward. Levi yelped, although it didn't sound like he was in any pain; the smaller man slid back on the bed covers with the force of it, but Erwin was already taking his sides in his hands, his _big_ fucking hands, pulling Levi back as he thrusts into the man.

Levi shifted slightly, ever so slightly because the bastard either forgot about his prostate or is doing it on purpose and he’s sick of it, and after he did Erwin’s next thrust had him seeing stars.

“ _There_ , shit, _Erwin_.”

Erwin pressed his lips against Levi’s again and he felt the larger man grin against him. If he was cognizant enough to be smug, Levi wasn't doing his job right. He nipped at the man’s lower lip, taking it between his teeth and worrying it. He let go and met Erwin for an open mouth kiss, the man growling when Levi began his own rhythm, thrusting back onto Erwin’s dick.

Levi was losing himself. At this point every one of Erwin’s thrusts was hitting his prostate and Levi didn't remember when his hand moved to grab at Levi’s dick, but he was pulling at it, completely out of synch with his thrusts. Levi knew the younger man wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

“ _Condom_. You forgot the condom.”

Erwin only groaned, his tempo beginning to slowing down, but that isn't what Levi wanted. He pushed back against Erwin’s dick right as Erwin snapped his hips forward and Levi stills, a shout ripping itself from his throat. He came, the sperm hitting his belly and dribbling into his bellybutton.

“You better not come inside,” he managed to wheeze out, voice hoarse. Erwin kissed Levi again as he continued thrusting, aware of how angry the man would be if he didn’t listen. He pulled out right in time; his cum joined Levi’s, some of it now trickling down the man’s side and unto the white bed covers.

Erwin pulled back and dropped unto the bed next to Levi, thoroughly spent. Levi, who was already coming down from his high, made a face as he dipped his fingers into the cum. Erwin looked at Levi out of the corner of his eye and took the man’s hand, sucking his fingers in his mouth.

“You’re disgusting.”

Erwin pressed a knuckle against Levi’s cheek, a gesture that was meant to be loving. He knew that, with Levi dirty as he was, wouldn't cuddle until after the shower, so they lay on their backs on Levi’s bed, breathing still laboured.

“I love you, Levi.”

“I love you.”

Only moments passed before Levi couldn't handle it any more. They were sticky and sweaty, so when the romantic moment was over he opted to get out of bed and take a shower.

He came back from the bathroom slightly damp but completely clean. He didn't tell Erwin to take a shower; he just flopped onto the bed, rested his head on Erwin’s chest and wrapped his arm around his waist. Erwin in turn enveloped the smaller man in an embrace.

“You could move in after you graduate.”

Erwin moved to sit up a bit, trying to keep Levi as comfortable as possible.

“Wait, seriously? I said that as a joke.”

“I only teach undergraduates. Once you've got your bachelor, we’re free to do what we want. Not that assholes wouldn't talk,” Levi said. There was a hint of a scowl on his face, but he looked way too content and at ease to really be grumpy.

“That would cause a scandal,” Erwin pointed out. Levi only grunted non-committally.

“They can get the fuck lost. I don’t care. Move in.”

“After I graduate?”

“Yeah.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's more non-beta'd, horrible porn.


End file.
